


Hidden

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting beaten up in an alley ,is not the best thing to do unless you have a savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

John Blake Struggled to get to his feet, when another Blow from the masked assailant shuttered him back to the ground, stuttering breathes out watching the damp ground under his hands become dotted with blood.  
“Not so tuff now huh, Gotham’s Finest, “the man said driving a swift kick to john’s Side, making unwanted tears to clutter his eyes.   
“Fuck you!” John bit out spitting out a glob of blood, then closing his eyes and waiting for the next hit but he felt nothing. A large shout from behind him rang in the alley, causing him to snap his eyes closed and wait. The sound of someone being dumped into the dumpster fill the dreaded silence, he braced himself on his hands and knees trying to get up, but swayed slightly almost slamming into the ground, strong arms wrapped around Blake’s middle, stilling him then dragging him into a strong bodies lap.  
“I will have to chain you to the bed, just to keep you safe,” a gruff voice purred, sending shutters through his body as he settled back into the strong arms  
“Wouldn’t you just love to chain me to the bed,” John laughed wincing as the clank of a mask dropping to the ground sounded in his ears   
“I would pet, “ the voice purred into Blake’s hair, soft lips grazing his neck pressing soft kisses their trying to ease tension.   
“Kinky bastard, you are Bane,” John said chuckling bring his hands up to wipe away the blood on his face before craning his neck to kiss Bane softly  
“Admit it you love it, “Bane murmurs’ against Blake’s lips his hand carding through john’s hair  
“I do,” Blake said `mumbled opening his mouth submissively moaning as Bane’s tongue ran along his lower lip before sucking it into his mouth.  
“God I’m going to hell, “John gasped arching against the hands rubbing his sore skin  
“I’ll join you Darling,” Bane said his cheats rumbling sending vibrations through his smaller body  
“Can you take me home; I don’t think I can move?” Blake asked, Bane nodded and rose bringing Blake with him the smaller body tucked in his arms and hissing in pain   
“Why did you come, “Blake asked the pain making him slowly pass out and hand limply.  
“why wouldn’t I ,“ Bane whispered to the unconscious form of his lover, his mask of his other identity hung loosely in his hand, the other identity that didn’t come to the rescue of police officers, but who he was now. This very police officer John Blake will always be protected.


End file.
